Going Undercover
by ShaniHPSimone
Summary: Remus Lupin is a CIA agent and has never heard of The Marauders. But when he's assigned to protect on of the band members, he'll discover something that will unfold a load of hidden secrets. But when he and Sirius get closer, he'll discover something he's been missing his whole life. Will it be love? AU. Remus/Sirius.
1. The Mission

**Title:** Going Undercover.

**Summary:** Remus Lupin is a CIA agent and has never once heard of The Marauders. But when he's assigned to protect one of the band members, he'll discover something that will unfold a load of secrets. But when he and Sirius get closer, he'll discover something he's been missing his whole life. Will it be love? Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.

**Genre:** AU (Non-Magical), Humour, Romance.

**Fic Rating:** NC-17.

**Chapter Rating:** PG.

**Characters/Pairing/s In Chapter:** Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Fenrir Greyback, Dorcas Meadows.

**Type:** Multi Chapter.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and not me. Which might actually be a good thing since I'd make them do all kinds of things ;D

**AN:** This is my first fanfiction so be prepared for a whole lot of shit and bad quality. It should hopefully improve as I go on. Chapter lengths will vary as I go along. Just bare with me. Please let me know what you think. If you like it, I'll continue. If you all hate it, I'll leave it. If anyone wants to beta, or knows of one for me then please send them my way. I will give you a million cookies.

* * *

_**The Mission**_

"Good mooooorning everyone! How are we all? I hope you are all up bright and early this fine sunny morning!"

Remus groaned at the sound of the radio. He reached his left hand up and swatted at his bedside table a few times before he managed to hit his alarm clock. He sighed and pushed himself up. He reached behind him to toss the covers aside. He crawled the short distance of his double bed and placed his bare feet on the freezing cold wood. He cursed aloud. He really needed to get that rug he had been planning on getting. Remus made a mental note to stop by the mall after work. Remus stretched and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He yawned as he turned the kettle on to boil. Remus bent down to open the cupboard, retrieving a mug and setting it on the bench, closing the cupboard doors. Remus placed two sugars into the mug and three teaspoons of coffee. It was probably too much, but he didn't care. Remus was tired, overworked, and annoyed. He had been working longer hours to fill the missing role of his partner. The idiot had gone and gotten himself discovered. The first lesson a CIA agent learnt, never get discovered. Remus groaned again. Today he was getting a new partner. "Great. Another dolt" he mumbled. He heard the pop of the kettle and poured the hot water into the mug. Remus took a generous mouthful of the burning hot liquid. He felt more awake. He took the mug and continued to get ready. If he had to train another incompetent idiot who didn't know the first thing about secrecy again, he would make sure Greyback paid.

Remus grabbed his wallet, stuffing the leather object into his back pocket, and grabbed his car keys, heading out the door and locking it behind him. He walked to his car parked on the street outside his house and hopped in. Remus let out a long breath before starting his car and heading off to work. He thought about the past week. Everything that had happened. All the stuff he had to cover. To remove. To lie about. And all because his idiotic ex-partner couldn't keep his damn mouth shut and had got himself caught. And at the worse possible time. Remus often contemplated retiring. Being a CIA agent was too much at times. But he loved his job. Well... Mostly. He hated the aspects where he was stuck behind his desk, which was half the time. Remus loved action. He wanted to be where it all was. That's why he chose to join the CIA. Because he loved the secrecy and the action. Remus honked his horn as a car swerved in front of him. "Bloody idiots" he muttered, glaring at the back of the car. He glanced at the digital clock above the CD player in his car. The traffic around this time was rather hectic. That's why he usually left early, but he had been too tired and needed sleep. He moved 'cursing at Greyback yet again' to the top of his mental list of things to do today. The traffic began to clear up again and Remus sighed thankfully. The rest of his car trip was uneventful.

Remus barely had time to take a step out from the lift before he fell to the ground. He groaned and looked around to see who had run into him. He sighed when he saw brown hair. "Marline? What are you running around for?" he asked the girl as he stood. He held out his hand for her to take and helped her up. He watched her brush herself off before looking back at him.

"Thanks. And sorry. I forgot to get these papers down to the lab yesterday and so I was rushing to get them there this morning." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"And may I ask what it was you were doing yesterday which caused you to forget your work?" he asked with a playful smirk. Marline's face turned bright red.

"I.. uh.. I was out with my friends. We went to a concert. And I lost track of time. I had intended to come back here after the concert to take the papers and clean my desk. But something happened and I forgot."

"I see. No need to ask what. I can guess," he winked and she turned as red as a ripe tomato, "but next time, do it before." She nodded. "Good. Better get going then, shouldn't you?"

"Yes. Sorry again, Remus. Thank you." She smiled at him before running off again. "And don't run!" he called after her. Remus sighed, shook his head, and headed for his desk.

Remus had just sat down and gathered his files before he saw someone sit on the edge of his desk. Without turning to see who it was, Remus spoke. "Hello, Lily. Was there something you wanted?"

"How do you even do that?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

"You're the only one to ever do that. And besides, you are the only one I know who wears that kind of perfume. It's stronger today. Meeting someone, are we?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Damn. You know me too well. And if you must know, I am. And you're coming." Remus groaned and opened his mouth to protest but Lily held up her hand. "No, just hear me out okay. His name is Gilderoy and he is perfect for you. And since you're my best friend and you love me you will do this for me." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No" Remus said firmly.

"Rem.. Please."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nup."

"Come on!"

"I'm not doing it."  
"Remus", Lily whined, "I need this."

"I don't see why you can't just go out with the guy. Why make it a double date?"

Lily shrugged. "He said he had a friend, you are lonely and severely need a shag, I said to bring him."

Remus glared at Lily. "Three things. One, I'm not lonely. Two, I do not severely need a shag. And three, you know how I feel about being set up. Look what happened last time."

Lily sighed. "I know. And I've already apologised. I just want to see you happy. And as your best friend, and co-worker, I have that right."

Remus smiled at the redhead seated on his desk. He and Lily had been best friends since third grade when Remus' family had moved from Australia. She was the first friend he made and they had been inseparable ever since. So when they found out they'd be working in the same area, they were both ecstatic. Lily was the first person Remus had come out to. She had been understanding and supportive, and a little it excited. After that he had come out to everyone else. He was still on rocky terms with his parents. Remus shook his head and smiled. "You're one of a kind, Lily Evans. You know that, right?"

She grinned. "I do try. But at least think about it. I'm not saying sleep with him. Just come and see how you feel, yeah?"

Remus sighed and caved in. "Fine. But no more after this! I mean it. And I'm not promising anything."

She nodded and hugged Remus tightly. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Remus hugged her back. "You're welcome. Now get out of here. I have work to do." Remus playfully slapped her ass as she walked away. She jumped slightly, turned around and winked, and continued walking. Remus leaned back in his chair and smiled. Lily always knew just the right moment to cheer him up.

Remus was just finishing up his notes on the case he was reading when he heard a soft clearing of a throat. He looked up to see the small figure of Dorcas Meadows, his bosses' secretary. She smiled down at him and he smiled back. "How may I help you?" he asked, leaning back in his leather swivel chair.

"Mr. Greyback wishes to speak to you regarding an important matter."

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is it about my missing partner?" he asked, looking back at her with tired eyes.

She nodded. "Yes. And your next mission" she answered softly. Dorcas was a small, petite girl who was shy and spoke in a very soft voice. She was timid and quiet. Remus liked her. He groaned and pushed himself out of his comfortable position on his chair and stood up. "Right, well, better get to it then. The sooner the better."

Remus walked beside Dorcas as they headed for the big office. Dorcas didn't talk much and Remuss respected that. The walk was quiet and peaceful. Dorcas waved goodbye and mouthed 'good luck' to him as she seated herself behind her desk and pushed a button on the phone beside her. It clicked and a rough voice echoed through it. "Yes?"

"Mr. Greyback, Remus is here as requested."  
"Very well. Send him in."

"Yes sir."

There was a click as the call ended. Remus sighed as he opened the door and entered the office of Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir was a rather tall and well built man. He had a strong wolf-like look about him. He wasn't much older than Remus was, ten years or so older. Fenrir gestured for Remus to take a seat and he did. He leaned back and looked at his boss, waiting for what was coming.

"I'm sure you're not unaware of why you're here so I'll get straight to the point. You need a new partner and I've found you one." Fenrir leaned forward and picked up a manila file, throwing it across his desk towards Remus. Leaning forward to retrieve it, Remus read the file. "Cresswell? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"His brother was just awarded a service medal. Dirk is fresh and new. And I know you are capable of training him. I don't think I need to remind you about how important drilling secrecy into these kids' minds are, do I?" Remus shook his head. "Good. He'll be starting here tomorrow. Take that file home, read up on the boy, get to know his strengths and weaknesses, and work from there."

Remus nodded and closed the file. He glanced up at his boss once more. The man had a more serious look on his face than he had a second ago. Remus frowned.

"Now. On to more serious matters. Your next mission. I need you to do a certain job for me. Have you heard of the Marauders?" Remus shook his head. "I see. Well one of the band members, Sirius Black, is in a lot of.. shall we say, danger? The Blacks are a well known family amongst the elite. Sirius' father, Orion Black, is the owner of the Black's Hotel and Restaurant chain. Orion has found himself in a lot of trouble with one of his associates. They are now threatening to severely harm Sirius. You'll be Sirius' new 'bodyguard'. You'll be there to have constant and full watch on him. Make sure he's safe, Remus. I'm trusting you. This is a very important mission that simply _cannnot_ fail, Understand?" Remus nodded again. "Sirius is aware of who you are and what your role is. You leave at the end of the week. I've assigned Evans, McKinnon and Creswell to assist you. They'll be placed in various roles around Sirius. I'm trusting you, Remus. Do not let me down."

As Remus lay in bed, he thought about the mission he was assigned. He had never been undercover on his own before. Not like this at least. He exhaled a long breath and turned on his side. He would make sure that he completed this mission as best he could and beyond. This was his chance and he wasn't going to let it slip. He made a mental note to research The Marauders tomorrow. Remus yawned. The rest of the day had been uneventful. Paper work, lunch, more paper work, chat with Lily, more filing. At the end of the day he had to pull out of the double date (much to Lily's distress) due to how tired he was. Remus closed his eyes and sleep quickly found him. Tomorrow, he had a feeling, would be very eventful.


	2. Planning

**Fic Rating:** NC-17.  
**Chapter Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairing/s In Chapter:** Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadows, Dirk Cresswell, Marlene Mckinnon.  
**Type:** Multi Chapter.  
**Warnings: **Swearing.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and not me sadly.  
**AN:** Thank you all for the reviews! It's nice to know people are interested. I'm not sure of the time span between chapters. It depends on how bored I get or how busy I get. But I'll try to update weekly or fortnightly. I would have updated sooner but I fell ill with the flu and was too sick to even move. And then my life got a bit hectic. But I'm better now, and so is my busyness, so fingers crossed XD. To make up for it, I made this chapter long ^_^. Anyways, onto the chapter!  
**AN number 2: **I'm from Australia. Our school system and grades and stuff are different to those of other countries. Since I have no idea about the schooling system in America, which is where this is set since nowhere else has the CIA that I know of XD, I'm going off what I know.  
But I googled it and it's the same as our grades, except ours aren't named. And we graduate a year earlier :D  
Suckers! XP  
**AN number 3: **Sorry! Last one. If anyone's wondering how I see Remus and Sirius, think Andrew Garfield as Remus and a punkish version of Ben Barnes as Sirius. I ship Bandrew. It's the real life Wolfstar XD  
Don't worry. Remmy isn't always going to be so formal and serious. He'll loosen up later on.

* * *

_**Planning**_

Remus dreaded the walk to his office. It was the first time he'd be meeting his partner and he was nervous. Who knows what the kid could be like? If he was another Wilkes then Remus was going to die at age twenty-five. As Remus rounded the corner and headed for his desk, he sighed. He stopped at the end of his desk and looked around. No new faces. "Huh. Must not be here yet" he muttered to himself, folding his arms over his chest. Remus sat on the very edge of his desk, crossing his ankles. He was still tired, but not as much as he was yesterday. Remus moved his neck from side to side and front to back. His neck was stiff, possibly from the way he had slept on the couch. Falling asleep reading, he always did it.

"Remus!"

Remus jerked his head around at the sound of his name. He smiled back at the blonde who was waving at him. Marlene Mckinnon was a tall girl with a figure fit for a model. She was a very smart girl, despite her hair colour. She always enjoyed listening to all the blonde jokes and often joked around and did things to fit her stereotype.

"Hey, Marlene," he greeted, pushing himself off the desk and turning to face her.

"How are you? Heard you're getting a new parter. I'd piss myself laughing if he ends up being another Wilkes. How fun would that be, hey Rem?" she smirked.

Remus groaned. "I swear to God. If he is another Wilkes, I'd die. I don't think we can handle another Wilkes." Remus shuddered at the memories. "And besides, Greyback knows that I'd murder him should he assign me another idiotic partner."

Marlene chuckled. "Of course you would, Remmy," she smiled, "Annnnyway, so I hear you're assigned to protect Sirius Black. Would I be correct?" she asked, poking him in the chest a little.

Remus nodded. "That you would be. And I hear you are assigned to the case as well. Should be brilliant with you and Lily working with me. A lot of fun. I don't even know who The Marauders are." Remus had forgotten to research the previous night. The book he had brought on eBay had arrived and Remus had spent the whole night caught up in reading.

Marlene looked at Remus in disbelief. "You have never..." she trailed off in disbelief. "How could you have never hear of The Marauders? Lily!" Remus turned around to see his best friend and sighed.

"The fuck do you want?" Lily asked, walking up to them.

"Calm your tits. You on your period or something?" Marlene smirked playfully.

"Nah, I just saw your face."

"It's better than yours."

"In your dreams, love."

Remus took a few steps back. He was used to this. They always playfully fought like this. Remus had no idea why. But he guessed it was because of how close they were, being partners and all. He shook his head as he listened to them 'fight' and moved to sit down behind his desk. On a good day, they would last about two hours. He turned his computer on and checked his emails. Time to research. He googled the band and clicked on the first link. The link lead to the band's website. Remus read the band history.

_The Marauders_

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Fabian Prewett are the names of the members of the popular band 'The Marauders'. The band was originally called 'Unrelated Brothers' and consisted of only James and Sirius. It was formed during their last year of Middle School. Being only a garage band, 'Unrelated Brothers' didn't make it far, only playing a few gigs here and there. James and Sirius, after a mutual agreement, decided to end the band. The pair had befriended Peter, and six months later Fabian, during their first year of High School. The four boys grew closer to each other as the years went by. By the time they had reached tenth grade, the four boys had been nicknamed 'The Marauders' for their constant prank pulling, class disruptions and their general misbehaviour. Sirius had the idea to form the now popular band by the same name after one of their infamous parties. Sirius explains in an interview for 'Music Weekly', "It's funny how we were formed, to be honest. It was after one of our parties and we were going through James' attic for some reason and we saw the instruments. James and I picked up our old instruments and just played. Fab and Pete were just standing there, looking around. Eventually they joined in. We actually sounded pretty good. That's when I had the idea to form the band. A few days later I pitched the idea to the guys and they seemed really into it. We just went from there.". The band are now ranking second on Musical Mania's list of the worlds most popular bands. The band is still going strong and moving forward. The next big step is their first worldwide tour._

Remus hummed and tapped his fingers on his desk in thought. "Interesting.." he mumbled. Remus moved his cursor and clicked on the photo section of the website. He watched as several albums popped up. Remus clicked on the album titled 'Sirius Black'. Immediately, hundreds of photos of a guy with short jet-black hair appeared on his screen. Remus clicked on the first one and sat back in his chair as he waited for the photo to load. He swung from side to side on his chair, thinking. He folded his arms across his chest and stopped his swinging. The photo had loaded and now Remus was staring at a bigger picture of Sirius. He was playing guitar and was standing behind a microphone. "He's the lead singer," came a dreamy voice behind him.

Remus sighed. "Can I help you with something, Dorcas?"

"Yes. You can get off your fat arse and go and see Greyback. Your new partner is here."

Remus groaned and hung his head. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes. Now stop being a baby and come with me. Come on. Up!"

Remus stood slowly and glared at Dorcas who was grinning back at him. He shook his head and followed her.

"So.. This is the workspace? Seems.. plain" Dirk said, looking around. Remus had been showing his new partner around and the last stop was the office. Remus hummed. "Yep. What else were you expecting?"

Dirk shrugged. "Iunno. Something more exciting than this," he spied another girl, a playful smirk spread across his face, "Ooooon second thought, this is a nice workspace. Very lively."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Never going to happen."

"What? Can't a man simply look?"

"Not unless you wish your balls to be damaged. These girls don't take lightly to been ogled at."

"I wasn't doing anything. Just.. enjoying the scenery."

"Sure you were. Listen, there's a few things you need to understand. The first thing is, touch one of these girls and expect to be protecting those body parts you love so much. Do not underestimate these girls. I've seen it happen. It's not pretty. Second thing, please, for the love of God, remember secrecy. If you get caught or discovered, you're on your own, understand?"

Dirk nodded, his face slightly pale. "Yep," he said, his voice breaking slightly. Dirk cleared his throat and looked at Remus. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We are about to plan an undercover mission. Follow me," Remus answered.

Remus lead Dirk down the hall and into the lifts. He pressed the button for two floors up. All the conference rooms and meeting rooms were all on the same floor. It made it easier apparently. Remus walked to the ninth room and opened the door. The ninth room was always his room as nine was his favourite number. It had been nicknamed 'The Moony Room' after Remus' childhood nickname.

Remus entered the room and walked to the head of the desk where there was a board set up. He looked at all the familiar faces in the room. Lily, Marlene and Dirk. He smiled at his friends before he turned serious.

"Right, you all know the drill. We've done this shit before. Don't let him get hit, keep an eye out for anyone suspicious and stick to your undercover personality. **Do not** break your cover, understand? I can not stress that enough." He looked at Dirk specifically at that last comment. "Now the small lecture is out of the way, let's get down to planning, shall we?" Remus picked up the marker from the table and removed the lid. He wrote 'Plan to protect SB' on the top of the board. He turned back to the room of six.

"Do any of you have ideas? Because I'm stumped." Remus leaned on the wall and sighed. He waited for a few minutes and no one said anything. "Really? You're all useless, lazy people. Come on! One of you has to have an idea." Remus tossed the marker onto the table. It rolled to the centre and landed in the crack where the two tables met. "Write it up."

It had been an hour and a half and they still hadn't gotten anywhere. Remus massaged his temples and willed his pounding headache to go away. He sighed and opened his eyes. "Alright, guys. We've been here for over an hour and we haven't gotten anywhere. Let's end this meeting here and regroup in a few days to go over our identities." Remus yawned. "Does anyone have any objections to the custom way of just being given an identity and go by it or does someone want to create there own? If so, please get it to me by Thursday so I can go over it since I'll be the one running this as I don't trust any of you to run something this big. Besides, I'm far more awe-inspiring than the rest of you lot." He said with a wolfish smirk. Remus stood and gathered the notes he'd taken earlier. "You may leave. Remember, this does not leave this room."

"Yes, Remus. We know," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just reminding everyone about how important secrecy is," he countered, looking at his best friend.

"I know that, Rem. But we all know this. We've been doing it for years. Secrecy was the first thing we were taught."

"Well look what happened with Wilkes. That is a prime example of how important it is."

"Yeah.. I suppose so," Lily quietly muttered. She raised her head to smile at Remus. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Remus nodded and watched her exit the room before he went back to the whiteboard and looked over the small amount of planning they had done. This was going to be a long process. And a very long few days.

Thursday took its time to come. Remus swore it was doing it to spite him. Every time a new mission was started, Remus was always so tense and serious. He was often the one left planning everything as he was the most responsible one. Sometimes it took it's toll on him. Remus was exhausted. But luckily, it was almost over. Today he'd meet with the others again and go over their identities and any last minute things before they started on Tuesday. Remus could feel a migraine coming on. He lightly rubbed his temples and stood from behind his chair. He needed chocolate. Remus walked in a slightly quicker pace than usual, his once golden hair, now darkened by the amount of time he spent inside, was slightly askew from the small breeze that accompanied his faster pace. Finally arriving at his destination, Remus opened the fridge and immediately went to his secret hiding place. He pulled out the bar of chocolate, opened it, broke a piece off, and placed it in his mouth. He sighed happily as he felt the solid object melt on his tongue and turn to liquid as he ever so lightly sucked it. Chocolate was Remus' cure for everything. It was what kept him going. He closed the fridge door and walked back out to his desk, chocolate in hand. He glanced at the wall clock on his way. He had an hour or so to finish preparing before his next meeting. He placed another piece in his mouth, this one slightly larger, and ate it.

"Alright, my people. Today we begin our new lives. So, first off. Who has created their own identities?" Remus glanced around the room at the raised hands from his position at the head of the table near the whiteboard. He counted three. "Okay. If I can please have your folders with your information in it, I'll look it over. Just leave it on the table and I'll take a look afterI write up what we have so far and how we can proceed."

He hated being so formal and bossy, but sometimes he had to be. He turned around to face the whiteboard and wrote at the top 'Identities' and 'What we're to do'. The whiteboard was considerably larger than the first one to accommodate the amount of writing that had to be done. Remus wrote down the names of everyone in the room, Remus, Lily, Dirk and finally, Marlene. Beside his name, Remus wrote down the basics of his role. He was in the most dangerous role. His actual name is going to be used and his identity isn't going to change much. This was why Remus wanted to be extra careful with the others. They needed to be safe. When he finished he turned back to the other three. He saw a folder in front of Lily and two folders where he had previously been seated. Remus nodded.

"Alright. I'll take a lookie at these and you three can fill out what we're to do." He handed Marlene the marker and sat down. He picked up the first folder that was placed in front of him and began to read it. He heard suggestions and writing coming from behind him. By the time he had finished the second folder, the others had broken out into an argument about who gets to do what to Sirius. Even Dirk was getting into it. Remus sighed and cleared his throat to gain their attention. It didn't work. He tried again, this time a little louder. Nothing. "Attention you fucking idiots," he said loud enough to gain their attention. It worked. Remus smiled. "Now, as much fun it is to hear about who is going to bind Sirius to a bed and shag him until he's a pile of broken bones, we have two more things to discuss before we start on Monday. So please, park your arses and let's get started." Remus gave them a cheeky grin and waited for the last one to be seated before he continued.

Forty-five minutes later and they had actually gotten quite a good deal of planning done. They knew what their overall mission was, what they were each to do, and their identities. Remus decided to go over it one last time.

"Lily, explain to me in detail who you will be through the duration of this mission," he quizzed.

Lily nodded and sucked in a deep breath. "My name will be Lily Williams. I will have black hair and blue eyes. I will be undercover as a solo artist who is trying to get places. My look will be that of a somewhat punkish nature"

Remus smiled. "Good," he turned to Dirk, "And you?"

Dirk cleared his throat before he continued. "My name will be Dirk Matthews. I shall be changing my black hair to that of blonde. I'll be going undercover as a sound technician. I will be looking normal, but slightly nerdy."

"Good. Very good. Next! Marlene. Your turn." Remus grinned. Hers was a good one.

Marlene smirked. "Well. My name shall be Marlene Daylar. I will be changing my beautiful blonde hair to short, light brown curly hair. I will be going undercover as a flirtatious business woman who's looking into managing young artists. I think it's kind of obvious what I'll look like."

Remus smiled. He loved these guys, including Dirk who he's only known for a few days. They were so creative.

"Perfect. Now, a few more things and then we're done. Lily, your aim is to join the circle of young artists and find out what you can about how they work, what they do, if there's anyone suspicious, those kinds of things. Dirk, I want you to get in with the sound and lighting guys. Those behind the scenes could be just as suspicious. Marlene, you are to infiltrate the business side of the music industry. Focus mainly on those that interact with Sirius, the band, anyone who might know the band, or who seem to be not at all interested. Me, I'll be spending every waking moment protecting the guy."

"You lucky bastard!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Don't pretend like you won't enjoy it," Lily teased.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "On last thing and I can be rid of you three. Meeting places and times. I have booked us a room in the hotel the band is staying at. We are on the ground level so we can easily access our things. Of course, we'll each have individual rooms depending on our crowd. The plane leaves at eight thirty on Monday morning. We need to familiarise ourselves with everything so we will be spending an hour and a half by ourselves as we go over everything. Remember, the band can't know who you are or what you actually do. They only know that I'm in the CIA, they don't know about you three. Right. I think that's it. That's all that needs to be covered right now, right?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now I can stop being so bloody formal."

"Thank god! I was about to slap you out of that horribly annoying state you always go in. How do you change so fast? You do this every mission planning," Marlene asked.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. I just do it. Once everything is under control I let lose, I suppose."

Remus moved his chair from side to side. They spent the rest of their time discussing their plans for the weekend and anything else they thought the others needed catching up on. Dirk was beginning to feel at home. Remus could tell by how the boy acted. He smiled. Remus loved his job and he loved his friends. His weekend would be busy with finalising everything and packing for Monday but right now he was enjoying his well deserved relaxing time.


	3. Meeting The Band

**Fic Rating:**NC-17.  
**Chapter Rating:**PG.  
**Characters/Pairing/s In Chapter:**Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Dirk Cresswell, Marlene Mckinnon, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Fabian Prewett, Albus Dumbledore.  
**Type:**Multi Chapter.  
**Warnings: **Swearing.  
**Summary:** Remus Lupin is a CIA agent and has never once heard of The Marauders. But when he's assigned to protect one of the band members, he'll discover something that will unfold a load of secrets. But when he and Sirius get closer, he'll discover something he's been missing his whole life. Will it be love? Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.  
**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to JK Rowling and not me. The story would have turned out a lot different if it did. There would be a lot more gay couples.  
**AN: **Sorry it's late again. I'm currently writing a short play and I've had more inspiration for that. And it was assessment time during school so I had to focus on that. But school has finished for two weeks so hopefully I can get out one or two more chapters during then. But never fear. I will not drop this. I will complete it. I made this chapter longer to make up for the lateness! I was going to cut it before they actually get down to the meeting but you all are eager to meet Sirius so I brought their conversations in during this chapter. This is a Siri teaser :D  
The Airport is of my own creation. It's not based on any Airport. Same with the hotel. All places in this story, unless I know what they actually look like in real life, are all of my creation.

**IMPORTANT: **I am on the look out for a new beta as my old one had to leave due to her schedule. If anyone is willing to beta for me then please email me at mrs_nick_jonas1995 (Don't say anything about my email address. It was made when I was quite young XD)

* * *

_**Meeting The Band**_

The taxi ride to the airport was eventful to say the least. The start of the taxi drive was slow and quiet. That was until they got about half way there.. The barely-out-of-school kid had started swerving, dodging, yelling at other drivers, answering phone calls, going down back alley ways. It came to the point where Remus had to remind the guy he was there and where he wanted to go. If the driver didn't hurry up, Remus would miss his plane. When the taxi finally arrived and Remus got out and got his things, he went around to the driver's window to pay him and that's when he noticed the kid had red bloodshot eyes and was sweating. Remus sighed and handed the boy the money and felt sorry for his other passengers. They were in for the ride of their life.

As he neared Gate 3 he spied the others. Good, they were all there. Remus walked to where the others stood, his carry-on suitcase rolling behind him. As he got there all he saw were smirks. He sighed. 'Here we go', he thought, 'time for the ridiculing'. Remus smiled and sat down on the closest chair. Lily went first.

"Wow! Remus Lupin late? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Yeah! What happened? Slept in? Did you stay up late, Moony?" Marlene asked, winking.

"Nope. None of those things. It wasn't my fault. Blame the cab driver. Damn kid was as high as a bloody kite. Forgot where he was going. Never riding with that kid again. But enough of that, what time do we board?"

Dirk glanced up at where the departure times were listed. He turned back and shrugged. "No idea."

"Thanks. Thanks for the help," Remus said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Dirk added with a slight smirk.

A crackling sound was heard as the loudspeaker came on and a rough male voice erupted. "Flight 246 to Los Angeles now boarding."

Remus glanced at his ticket. That was their flight. Remus stood up and wrapped his hand around the handle of his suitcase, pulling it behind him as he walked. He handed his ticket to the lady who scanned it and told him to continue on. Pocketing his ticket, Remus continued through the long passageway and stepped onto the plane. He was stopped by a lady who asked where he was seated. He showed her his ticket and she pointed him in the right direction. Thanking the lady, Remus stepped past her, turned left, and made his way down the incredibly narrow aisle to Row 3, which was his row.

He placed his bag in the overhead storage and took his seat. He shifted a bit so Lily could squeeze past him into her seat. He leaned forward so he could speak to the others. "Get some rest, guys. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Remus exhaled and got as comfortable as he could and willed himself to sleep. He was in for a long flight.

CIA agents normally travelled in the company planes. However, sometimes there were times when it was more appropriate to travel commercially. Such as certain undercover missions or when you're not on the job. As soon as you left your home on the first day of the mission, you were undercover. This was one of those 'certain undercover mission' times. He could kill Greyback. Remus wasn't against that.

A blinding white light was all Remus could see. He squinted. Shaking his head and yawning, Remus slowly opened his eyes. "Fucking sun," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He heard shifting and soft groaning beside him indicating only one thing, Lily was waking up. Remus pulled out the mobile he used for work and checked the time. It was almost time to land. Remus moved his head from side-to-side and front-to-back to release the stiffness of his neck. He glanced over to see Dirk and Marlene both wide awake and chatting wildly amongst themselves. Remus spent the next few minutes relieving the stiffness of his muscles and bones. He hated sleeping in buses, in cars, or in aeroplanes as he always woke up stiff, sore, and with a headache. Once he was satisfied that he had worked every sore or stiff muscle, he closed his eyes again.

An hour later and the plane had finally landed. And in good time too. Remus was having planning dreams. He always had them when he was stressed with things to plan. Whether they be parties, missions, reports, anything. All his dreams would entail is him just in non-stop planning mode. He would be in a constant circle of planning.

Oh how he hated those dreams.

Often they would turn into nightmares of things going wrong.

He hated those too.

After he had one, he would get so paranoid that everything was going to go wrong that Lily and Marlene literally had slap or punch him out of it.

It often hurt.

But then he would get his head straight and calm down. But he didn't have those dreams without reason. During them he would plan things he would have normally forgotten and when he woke up he'd write them down. Remus always remembered every dream of his, down to the last detail. It had been this weird thing he'd always done. He didn't know why he did it, but it helped him sometimes.

Opening his eyes, Remus noticed he was the only one still seated. He never knew why everyone got up straight away. Often you would have to wait for ages before you could actually fit in the aisle to get off the plane. Remus was almost always one of the last off the plane.

But, apparently, Lily wouldn't allow it. She ushered him up and demanded he get his bag. Remus never argued. Lily was in a mood. He never argued when she was in a mood. He stood with his bag and waited for a slight gap in the line to squeeze through. Luckily, Dirk found one, well more like pushed his way through to make one, and allowed Remus and Lily to pass through in front of him and Marlene. Slowly, the line moved forward and, after about ten minutes of slow moving, they were out of the plane and walking through the tunnel that lead to the Airport.

The Baggage Claim was a bucket load of boring. Usually, Remus would witness the most unusual and random things as he waited for his suitcase, but today he saw nothing. This caused Remus to sigh in disappointment. As he spied his bag and picked it up, he glanced around for an exit or a driver or something. It seemed that the others were doing the same as well because Dirk called out to them.

"Remus! Lily! Marlene! Over here!" Dirk shouted.

"Over where?" Marlene called back, scanning the surrounding area for him.

"Just follow my voice!" he answered.

Dirk kept speaking and the rest followed his voice. Remus was still trying to figure out when the hell Dirk had wondered off. "Found you!" Lily exclaimed, turning right. When Remus turned around the corner, he was intrigued by his surroundings. They were in a secluded, and less used, area of the Airport.

"I've always wanted to go to an Airport and then have one of those people holding up a sign with my name on it waiting for me," Dirk explained, "But I guess this isn't one of those times. This is where you get the cabs, I believe."

Remus nodded and hailed a cab. When one pulled up, Remus rushed to it to claim it. If you weren't quick, your cab was gone. Remus handed his suitcase over to the driver and got in the car, followed by the others. Within minutes, they were off.

"Alright, so everyone's got what they need to start? Lily, your room is on the fifth floor. Marlene, yours is on the sixth floor. Dirk, your room is on the third floor. I will be on the seventh floor with the band. Now remember, no one knows your agents, not even the band. Only I know. Stick to your cover, don't fuck up, and the main thing, do. Not. Get. Caught," Remus said, concluding their meeting.

After they arrived at the hotel they went straight to their room on the first floor to get everything ready. It had taken a few hours. Everything was set up, everyone had what they needed, last minute questions or details were asked and answered. Now it was show time.

"Good luck and I'll see you around," Remus added, smiling at them. They smiled back. Everyone had nervous looks plastered upon their faces. There were always things that went wrong during an undercover mission, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

Every agent had something unique they could do. For example, Remus was good at fighting and was logical. Lily was a master at finding out certain information. She had so many little gadgets that Remus was worried her bag was going to explode. She could make one out of anything. She was always the one who had the hardest job. Marlene was excellent at seduction. Something that went well with certain missions. She had only ever slept with a few. She was also a genious at deception. Dirk, as Remus had read about in the boy's file, was an electronics master. Anything electrical, Dirk could work. Apparently, the kid could make something within seconds. He and Lily would work well together. Remus was glad he had been given these guys to work with. They were perfect.

One after the other, they all left the room. Remus was the last to leave and he locked it behind him. Time to get ready.

Remus took one last look at the clock before he left his room and made his way downstairs. Earlier on, about an hour after he had arrived in his room, he had received a call from the band's manager telling him they'll be at the hotel in an hour and a half. Remus had then got ready after he set the phone down.

Now he was making his way to the Dining Room. As he walked, Remus let his eyes wander. The whole hotel, it was unlike anything Remus had ever seen. He was never going to be able to afford to stay in a hotel such as this. Even on the CIA budget, he still wouldn't get here. Maybe somewhere close, but not here. The walls were gold in colour with a darker gold swirl and scribble pattern. The carpet was soft, smooth and red. The furniture was so beautiful and delicate-looking that Remus was afraid to go near it. Not to mention the hotel itself was huge. It didn't have many floors but it was gigantic.

There were glass chandlers everywhere. The windows covered most of the walls on one side of the hotel. The doors were huge and made out of thick glass. Remus swallowed. What he'd give to stay at a place like this on his own.

"Wow..," he breathed as he looked down into the Dining Room. There were a million tables, well not exactly a million, but it looked like a million, placed within several metres of each other. The carpet and walls were the same as when he was walking here. There were small walls to break up the room. They were made of a smooth wood and a red centre. The view outside was exquisite.

Slowly, Remus made his way down the few stairs and wondered through the room, trying to find the right table. Eventually, he found their table and took a seat. There was a vase of Roses, a salt and pepper shaker, and six wine glasses set on the table. Remus could feel himself getting nervous. _Now's not the time, Remus_, he thought. _Pull yourself together!_

He didn't have long to pull himself together as not long after he was seated, about five minutes to be exact, Remus was joined by four men, around his age, and an older man. Remus stood when he saw them and smiled.

"Hello. Remus, I presume?" the older man asked, extending his hand.

Remus nodded. "Yes, that's me. Hi," Remus greeted, taking the hand and giving it a firm and strong handshake. This seemed to please the older man.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the band's manager. And this," he gestured to the band, "is The Marauders. Sirius, James, Peter and Fabian," he said, pointing to each person.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Remus said, smiling at each one. They just simply nodded and smiled back. But as soon as his eyes landed on Sirius, his breath hitched. Sirius was unlike any man Remus had ever seen. Sirius' looks were beyond handsome. They were more like perfection. Like a God. Remus swallowed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Please, take a seat and we'll get started, shall we?" Albus said, taking the seat closest to him. The others followed and Remus sat back in the seat he was in before. Sirius sat next to him and Remus was instantly nervous. He wondered if Sirius could hear his heart beat. He had to take a few calming breaths before he was acting normal again. The table was round but large and the wine glasses were soon replaced with various alcoholic substances.

"So as you're aware, you're here to protect Sirius, and the rest of the band of course, but mostly Sirius, from those that are trying to kill him. Remus, you'll be following Sirius _everywhere_. That means to the toilet, when he gets something to eat, you'll be side stage during the concerts, you'll always be near him. Now as I understand you've got your own room," Remus nodded, Albus shook his head, "No, won't do. We'll have to move you into Sirius' room. He has a spare bed, or twenty. What I'm trying to stress here is that everywhere Sirius goes, you go. If he is the slightest bit of danger, you get him out of there, got it?" Remus nodded again. "Good. Glad to hear it. Now, any questions?" Albus asked, finishing his short speech and sitting back in his chair, taking a generous swig of his water.

"If he is in so much danger, why are you allowing him out of the house and in public? Surely it would be safer to keep him on the down low?" he asked, frowning slightly.  
The boys all looked at each other, then at Remus, then at Sirius.

"Err.. I doesn't like to be isolated for too long. I likes to keep moving. Besides, I love the fans too much to leave. Everyone wanted to put everything to do with the band on hold but I wouldn't allow it," Sirius explained.

Remus nodded. "I see."

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Albus queried.

Remus shook his head and swallowed his mouthful of drink before answering. "No, not right now. I guess there's a few things I'd like to ask Sirius but I guess that can wait."

Albus nodded. "Very well. If you don't mind, I best be off. Got a big day tomorrow, boys. Remus, Sirius will take you to where he usually stays. The other boys will be in separate rooms down the hall. I trust you'll find it most enjoyable," Albus smiled as he stood. "It was nice to meet you, Remus, and I look forward to you working with us. You can relax tonight. We've got people on the look out. Have a few drinks. But tomorrow, you start," Albus smiled, "Goodbye," he said as he left.

Remus lay in bed. After Albus had left, Remus had spent the rest of the night getting to know the band, but mostly Sirius. Remus had never met anyone so fascinating. Sirius was rather sarcastic and liked to joke all the time, and sometimes Remus didn't know if Sirius was being serious (pun intended) or not. But Remus knew that he wanted to get to know Sirius more. There was just one slight hiccup in that plan, he couldn't. Remus' job was to protect Sirius, not become his best friend. The less he knew Sirius, the better. That thought caused Remus' heart to break. He sighed and closed his eyes. There was no doubt about who was going to be filling his dreams tonight.


	4. IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR GU

Hey guys,

Thank you so much for all of your reads and reviews. Unfortunately, I might have to put this fic on hold until further notice. It seems that it has lost interest for some readers and I am short a beta, not many people read stories that aren't beta'd. I am also having to stay off the computer periodically for some amount of time due to it affecting me severely. I am not sure as to when I can continue it. I've thought about this for a few days now. However, if there are people out there that would like me to continue then I shall try. I am truly sorry.

Thank you all again and I hope you're not too angry,  
Shannon.


	5. First Day On The Job

**Fic Rating:** NC-17.  
**Chapter Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairing/s In Chapter:** Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Dirk Cresswell, Marlene Mckinnon, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Fabian Prewett, Albus Dumbledore.  
**Type:** Multi Chapter.  
**Warnings: **Swearing.  
**Summary:** Remus Lupin is a CIA agent and has never once heard of The Marauders. But when he's assigned to protect one of the band members, he'll discover something that will unfold a load of secrets. But when he and Sirius get closer, he'll discover something he's been missing his whole life. Will it be love? Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a millionaire by now.  
**AN: **Shorty this time. I has a new beta! So hopefully I can get this going again. Thank you all for the kind words when I said I was putting this on hold. You're all amazing. And I know you were looking for more with Sirius and Remus interacting but you'll have to be patient. And if it seemed like he's in love with Sirius in the previous chapter, he's not. Not yet.  
And to the reviewer that suggested REwrites24, that was my old beta but they had to leave me due to a busy schedule and their own story.

INTERACTIVE STORY THINGY! I have a question for you all. Would you like me to include little snippets of the other three during their roles or shall we just focus on Remus' role? I'm happy to do either. Let me know in your review.  
_

_**First Day On The Job**_

Remus Lupin liked to make good first impressions, especially when it was his first day on a job, so he was set on making the best first impression he could. Normally Remus would be up several hours before his day started to prepare himself, meet with his team, do some searching. And he always made a good impression. However, today was to be the day he would break his routine.

Remus had been up late looking over the files they had on Sirius. He searched for any clues, any hints, that would cause Remus suspicion. Yet he came up blank. He fell asleep reading which meant that he forgot to set his alarm. Now here he was, still sleeping, with an hour and a half until his day started.

The sound from something hitting the ground and the blinding rays of sun streaming in through woke Remus up. He yawned, glanced at the time, and shot up. He cursed aloud as he felt a dizzy spill. Bending down to retrieve a file that had fallen, he reordered the pages and set it on his bed. Remus sighed, turned on his heels, and walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

As he arrived in the kitchen he saw Sirius Black emerging from his room. Remus smiled at Sirius, who gave a tired smile back as he scratched his head. Remus walked to the kettle and turned it on. He turned to ask Sirius if he wanted coffee when he noticed the man looking strangely at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Remus asked.

"What is it that you're doing?" Sirius inquired, frowning at the kettle.

Remus looked at the kettle then back to Sirius. "I'm making coffee. Would you like one?"

"Why are you making it? What is that strange contraption anyway?" Sirius asked as he sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter.

Remus chuckled quietly to himself. Sirius Black must have grown up living with maid, butlers, and cleaners in his house. Which would seem to be the right conclusion. To Remus' relief, Sirius had not heard his chuckle.

"This," he said, pointing to the kettle, "is called a kettle. You use it to heat water. It's commonly used to make tea or coffee."

"A kettle? How does it work?" Sirius asked, leaning over the counter to watch the kettle.

"You fill it with water, it boils the water, when it's done it makes a little sound and viola! Hot water."

"Fascinating."

"I guess it is, yeah."

Sirius looked at Remus. "So, first day on the job. How you feeling?"

Remus shrugged. "Good. I'd normally be already up and doing things by now."

"What happened today then?"

"I overslept. Forgot to set my alarm."

"Well that was smart of you," Sirius grinned.

"Oh yeah. Very," Remus replied, smiling slightly.

Sirius jumped when the kettle popped. Remus laughed at the look on Sirius' face. Sirius glared at the kettle.

"The fuck was that?"

"That was the kettle telling me that the water is boiled."

"I knew that," Sirius said, coughing. "Just testing to see if you knew what it was. Good work. I trust you. Yay!"

Remus chuckled again. "Well I'm glad I can always protect you from kettles."

Remus' day officially started at Nine o'clock. He was down stairs at the same table they were at last night by eight forty-five. He was always early. Eventually, he would have to catch up with his team, see how they went on their first day. He wished them all luck. Remus hoped that Dirk was smart enough not to blow the cover. He'd see how well the new recruit would go.

After offering the waitress a smile when she placed his drink on the table, Remus picked it up and took a sip. He glanced at the clock above the bar. Eight fifty. He sighed, thinking that he really should ease back on how early he is. He's always early and that means he has to wait around. But it gives him a chance to think; to clear his head; to prepare for the day ahead.

Speaking of. Remus closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had read of he files so far. He could remember most of it: Sirius' childhood, his father's business and dealings, Sirius' family, how he me his band mates, his education — it was all there. But there were still some parts he was missing; some crucial, some not so crucial. Like, why was Sirius being targeted? And why now? Why not target Sirius' father? Remus would have to make sense of it later. All that mattered right now was meeting Albus.

Albus didn't show up until ten past nine. He looked pissed off. Making a mental note that he should be wary, Remus stood once Albus reached the table. The elder man waved his hand and sat, and Remus followed suit.

"Would you like a drink, Albus?" Remus asked, looking at the man.

"A drink would be fantastic," he answered.

Remus nodded and flagged down a waiter. He waited as Albus ordered himself a drink.

"So, Lupin. Thank you for meeting me. You won't need to do it often before the day, only when it's important. You'll get a schedule in the form of Sirius. He'll tell you what's on in the upcoming days. That's if the bastard remembers. Best to check with James; don't always trust Sirius' memory. Common knowledge is if you have any questions, ask me. The rest is up to you. A few things you need to understand though. Don't get too close; the boys need to go about their business normally. Be there to protect and to watch out for them. We need to know who it is. Protect the whole band, not just Sirius. Remus, I was told you're the best agent they had. Prove it to me."

Remus listened all throughout Albus' speech and nodded. He sat back on the chair and took a sip of drink. The waiter came back and handed Albus his drink.

"I understand. Stand back and watch. I've got it." Remus finished off his drink. "Is there anything else I need to know before I start? Anything important?"

Albus thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of. The boys would know better than I. But there is another band out there, managed by an old friend, called the Death Eaters. Those boys, and The Marauders, often get into fights when they play around the same area. Watch out for them."

Remus nodded. "Got it. I promise I'll watch out for the band."

Albus smiled. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear! You can go and be the young man you are and enjoy your day. Don't let Sirius tease you too much. He's a little git, he is. But he's a brilliant singer and guitar player." Albus shook his head. "Get. You have work to do."

"So tell me, Remus, how'd you get into the business of being a secret agent?" Fabian asked as he fell down onto the couch next to Remus.

They had just had a rehearsal and were now on break for an hour. James and Sirius had wandered off and Peter was by the food table. Remus wasn't one for the rock music, but he liked how they sounded. And Albus was right, Sirius was brilliant; they all were. It was interesting to watch. They were all so loud and frantic. Remus wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Dirk. Which reminded him, he needed to check up with the others.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. I just did. I can't remember exactly. I was the smartest in my grade, I guess that was the main thing. They contacted me and that was that. Never looked backed since."

"So they contact you. I've always wondered how they accept people. So do you get to do much stuff? Or are you one of those office types?"

Remus laughed. "I wish. No, I'm a field worker. It's a lot more fun than I thought. Much more demanding than working the office side, but we do have those occasions where we're stuck at the office."

"How boring," Fabian said, scrunching up his face. "I need to be out, moving around. Office jobs are too cramped for my liking. But hey, to each their own, as they say."

Remus laughed. "Yes, it does get a bit cramped, but it's all part of the fun. And once it's all done, you're off on another case and back out in the open."

Fabian nodded. "I see. Well, I better go. Gotta get back to rehearsals. Thanks for answering my question. I have always wanted to meet an agent just to ask that question. I'm sure you'll keep a very close eye on our Sirius," the red head said, giving Remus a wink before standing.

Remus watched as Fabian left and sighed. He wondered how many days he would spend watching the band practice. _Who would attack Sirius in this place? _He wondered before shaking his head. Remus knew damn well that anyone could be attacked at any time. Hell, he could even be attacked right now. But since he knew he had several pairs of eyes on Sirius, Remus began looking around the small building.

He looked in every nook and cranny. He was searching for anything: a bug, a weapon, a bomb, a spy, anything. This would take him a while. He was also mapping out the building for himself. He was trying to determine the perfect places to place certain objects — cameras, microphones and such — to keep a better eye on the place. The more eyes he had, the better he could work.

Remus would have to speak to each of the people that were around Sirius constantly, even his band mates. His manager too. They'd all have to be questioned, but subtly of course. He just needed to know how they acted and what they thought. It was a way to work out the more suspicious ones. You never know who could be a spy or who could betray you at any second. Even Sirius could be the suspect. On the job, Remus saw it as 'Guilty until proven innocent', which isn't how one normally sees things, but he's learned to operate this way from his past cases.

An hour later, Remus had jumped down from the table he was sanding on. He had now fully mapped out the entire room, from floor to ceiling, corner to corner. The band was just wrapping up practice now, which meant one of a few things: they'd all go out drinking or partying, they'd go back to their rooms, or they would be out all night. Whichever Sirius decided, unless it was the last one, Remus would have to tag along too. That was his job anyway.

He walked back to the couch where he had started, sitting down to watch them play. They all looked like they were having fun, which was the important thing when you're doing something.

Slowly, his eyes wandered back to Sirius. The guy was singing a high note and his eyes were shut.

Remus swallowed and looked away. That was his most annoying personality flaw: once Remus found a guy attractive, he would always find himself looking at them. Not in a creepy way, but a curious way. He just assumed it was because he was always intrigued as to what was so special about the guy in order for him to catch Remus' interest.

In the end usually Remus would just walk away. He wasn't much for the one night stands. He wasn't much for anything lately. Maybe he was getting old really fast? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was simply busy. His job doesn't allow for much play time.

Directing his eyes back to the band, Remus smiled back when Sirius smiled at him. He knew that nothing could ever happen with Sirius; it was against the rules. It didn't mean Remus couldn't look, and look he would.

"So tell me. What did you think?"

Remus raised his head from the book to find Sirius standing by the couch he was laying on. "Hmmm?" he asked.

"What did you think of the practice? Of how we sounded? We're trying out some new things this concert and we just want to make sure they sound good first," Sirius asked, seating himself on the arm of the couch by Remus' feet.

Remus smiled. "I didn't mind it. That's not the sort of music I'm into, and I'm no music expert, but it didn't sound too bad. I'm sure your fans would like it," he answered. To be honest, Remus had only heard parts of the songs. He spent most of his time talking or checking out the building. But most of it sounded all right, from what he could tell.

Sirius nodded and looked at Remus. "Where did you disappear to for an hour or so anyway? I thought you weren't allowed to leave?"

"I'm not. I was just checking out the room, mapping it out, that sort of thing."

"What for?"

"I was checking to see if anything, or anyone, was hidden."

"I see. Well, I'm gonna head to bed. I hope tomorrow is more exciting for you." Sirius smiled and stood. "Night, Mr CIA."

Remus smiled back. "Night." He shook his head and went back to reading. He was soon fast asleep on the couch.


End file.
